


Love is a Teacher - Art Masterpost

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Art, High School Student Sam, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Eighteen Years Old, Sam is Seventeen Years Old, Teacher Gabriel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: This is an art post for the Sabriel fanfic Love is a Teacher by JustAFrenchGirl, as posted for the first ever SPN AU Big Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the fic these are inspired by [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9235847). This fic is rated Explicit and does contain explicit sexual content and has warning tags.
> 
> Summary: "Whether Love strikes by surprise or not, it teaches one of the most complex and beautiful lessons ever. First, the two halves think that everything is the same in their lives. Sam is just going through his last year at Stanford High School. And as usual, Gabriel is teaching History and Mythology as an optional class. But soon changes appear. Only then, Love begins its life-changing lesson."
> 
> I enjoyed working on JustAFrenchGirl's fic. It was my first time doing fan art in a very long time and my first time doing fan art in the Supernatural fandom. I am pretty pleased with how this all turned out, considering how rusty my art skills are.
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can find JustAFrenchGirl over on Tumblr at [superfannibalpotterhead](https://superfannibalpotterhead.tumblr.com/).

Header for the fic.

Sam with Gabe's dog Arthur.

Teacher Gabriel.

Sam and Gabriel having hot chocolate during Christmas break.

Sam and Gabriel kissing.


End file.
